1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a propelling cage sabot for a subcaliber projectile. The propelling cage sabot includes a fiber component connected with a support member for absorbing tensile stresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compound material including fibers is disclosed in DE-OS 3,119,646. The intention here is to embed staple fibers in a matrix of plastic, for example. Embedding fibers is known in the development of materials and in the shaping of structural components. Reference is made to the stacked arrangement of long, chain-type molecules which when partially curled together form a filament and if oriented substantially parallel, are able to be stretched to a considerable degree when subjected to tensile stresses. Reference is also made to the long proven reinforcement of concrete with steel up to and including prestressed concrete containing a prestressed reinforcement.
The compound material proposed in DE-OS 3,119,646 is based on prior art propelling cage sabot structures. In such structures, the dead load percentage of the propelling cage on the projectile can indeed be reduced considerably while the stresses to be expected permit the use of conventional materials and their inherent strengths.
However, in the course of a desire for continuing increases in performance in armor penetration due to kinetic energy effects, the prior art considerations and their results have been found to be more and more insufficient.